Things Aren't as They Seem
by Aliza Hope
Summary: Harry never knew the truth until he met Iris and her mama and papa. That's when he learned the truth and he was happy again.


div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Prologue *Part One*/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You'd think that a girl walking barefoot with a long black traveling cloak with the hood covering her face wouldn't attract any attention. You'd be wrong. The tall girl scanned all the kids in the Hogwarts corridor as if she was looking for one in particular. And in truth she was. All she knew was that he looked exactly like her papa just with green eyes and a scar on his forehead. And there he was. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The girl walked up to him tapped his chest and said, "You, come with me." She walked past him and he turned and followed her, his two friends following him. She walked to the seventh floor and paced three times in front of a very strange portrait and a door appeared. She walked in with the other three following her. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The girl took of her cloak to expose a very beautiful person. She had long, dark red, wavy hair that fell to her waist. Her emerald eyes were the same shape and color as the boy's. Her red plump lips stood out against her pale skin. Her ears, which was a feature she took pride in, were hidden by her hair. Her clothes which looked like an extra skin to her were actually very baggy. All in all guys couldn't resist her. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Who are you?" The red-haired boy asked, very rudely. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""My name is Iris and you know that as do you," she nodded towards the only other girl. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I'm Hermione," the girl said. She had brown bushy hair and pretty brown eyes. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I'm Ron," he said. He had flaming red hair and blue eyes. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""And I'm-"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Harry Potter. Yeah, I know. I've been looking for you for four years now," Iris said. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""It took you four years. Wow!" Ron said, snickering. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Shut up, Ronald," Iris said. "You, Harry, need to come with me. My mama and papa want to talk to you," she added. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Why do your mum and dad want to talk to me?" Harry asked. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You'll find out. Now, you need to change," Iris said and pulled one small bag from her pocket. "Put those on," she commanded. Harry went to the bathroom to change. Iris turned to the other two and pulled out a wand. She pointed her wand at the two and they changed. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Hermione's hair became long and straight with not a hair out of place. She became tall and her ears became pointed. Her skirt became trousers and very baggy. Her shirt became very baggy as well. Her new trousers and shirt then turned a nice leaf green and her cloak grew so that it touched the floor. And her shoes disappeared. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ron's hair became shorter and a lot less of a mess. His ears became pointed and his clothes turned the very same leaf green as Hermione's after becoming very baggy. His cloak grew so that it touched the ground. And his shoes disappeared. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""That feels better," Ron sighed and Hermione nodded. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""C'mon Harry. We need to go," Iris called. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""No! I'm not coming out with these clothes on. No. It's not happening," Harry practically growled. Iris just pointed at Ron who sighed and went to get Harry. Several minutes later the two boys walked out. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Next I'm going to put a spell on you Harry. Don't worry, it won't hurt," Iris said and pointed her wand at him. Harry began to change. His long hair got shorter and layed flat. His glasses disappeared and his ears became pointed and his shoes disappeared. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You look better that way, Harry," Hermione said after Harry looked at himself in the mirror. Iris of course had been instructed to not tell him that this was how he really truly looked. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Ron, will you make a portal," Iris commanded. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Sure thing. Where too?" Ron inquired. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""As close to the city as possible," Iris answered. Ron nodded and began a series of very complicated spells and motions. Next thing they knew the three were faced by what Iris, Ron, and Hermione knew to be a portal. "Let's go," Iris said before she jumped into the portal. She rolled out in the middle of a forest. Ron, Hermione, and Harry followed her. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I don't think I've ever traveled by portal before," Hermione said. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""It's fun right!" Iris said, beaming at Hermione. "C'mon guys. We need to go," Iris said, pulling her hood up to cover her face, the other three following her lead. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Iris began to run. She ran quickly, jumping over fallen branches and dodging trees Ron, Hermione, and Harry following quickly behind her. As she ran other people emerged from the trees and began to sing. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What are they doing?" Harry asked. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Welcoming us. Follow my lead," Iris said and opened her mouth to sing her own song. The other three sang with her. A few minutes later the group of four arrived at the palace. Iris pointed at the two guards and they opened the door. The four waltzed through. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Chrysantha!" Iris called. A pretty girl with long blonde hair came up to Iris. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yes, ma'am?" Chrysantha inquired. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Get Oliver and take him to the parlor for me, please then come back and tell me," Iris commanded. Chrysantha nodded and ran off. The group of four waited silently until Chrysantha ran back in. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Oliver is in the parlor and your mama and papa are waiting for you," Chrysantha informed Iris. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Thank you Chrysantha. You may go," Iris said and the girl ran off. Iris walked into the parlor and smiled at her mama and papa. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Do you have him, Iris?" Her mama asked. Iris nodded and plopped down on the spare chaise lounge. Harry walked forward and froze mid-step. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Iris' mama had long, dark red, wavy hair. Her eyes were almond-shaped and emerald green and her ears were pointed. She had pale skin and plump kissable lips. Iris' papa had short jet black hair. His eyes were hazel, his ears pointy, and he had skin that was thoroughly tanned. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Harry gaped and said, "Mum? Dad?"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Hello, Harry."/div 


End file.
